elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Striking the Heart
This quest was in Valtheim Towers for me, so it might be random or based on where you've been (I've been to Valtheim Towers and cleared it already). *(01/06/12) (Xbox 360) Same issue with Valtheim Towers as well. The location, as stated in the article, is randomized. Perhaps if you have a not-too-old soft or hard save right before this quest, reload it and hope for the best? I have a hard save right when you get inducted as a member of The Cirle (where you intentionally accept lycanthropy) in the Underforge. I'll try to do the quest again to see if I am given a different destination. Will inform you all of the results. Picture here: http://img819.imageshack.us/img819/1695/valtheim.jpgSSJ3Brian (talk) 02:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) **Success! My hard save in The Underforge randomized the location and directed me to Redoran's Retreat! I killed the Silver Hand leader and completed the quest--no glitches! SSJ3Brian (talk) 05:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) This quest was in Valtheim Towers for me also, and there was just the arrow pointing to the ground, so i did just like SSJ3Brian did (with PS3) and it worked! At first i was pissed off to re-do it but then i was satisfyed. The new location for me was also Redoran's Retreat. Same location for me, exept i already cleared it and the quest arrow is pointing at nothing, can't complete the quest. If anyone is interested (or wants to do a Bug section) the QuestId for me was CR09, and the stage that allows to continue was 20 (so setstage cr09 20 is the way to go). On xbox I am having the same problem. Arrow pointing to the ground and I can't complete the quest. Not happy Same deal hear. Cleared this area previously just in a typical wandering path of destruction, and now I cannot complete the quest. Navigation point is just stuck on the ground in the area adjacent to the saber tooth cages Having the same problem aswell Ditto to above (ps3) : Same here, PC version, the console code above fixed it. Suggest adding it to the main article text. --19:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) F*** this quest this game is stupid sometimes dont get me wrong its addicting but i really wanted to do this quest i tried everything even with a hard save still nothing and this ame also has a lot of glitches tha im not real happy with but i will keep on playing OMFG, Same here! Damnit, ;'( FIX THIS! Arrow still there Downloaded 1.5, waited 35 days...............any other ideas, I would like to finish this quest. (5-22-12) Fixed? I just started playing skyrim again today and the quest is fixed. Valtheim Towers was repopulated and by killing the leader the quest progresed. Perhaps it was fixed by a recent patch. (XBOX360-11/1/12) No quest marker I got this quest of Aela the huntress, but there is no quest marker for it, it does not appear on map and so I don't know where it is meant to be. I am NOT searching every cave in this game to find it, because that is just insane.